Target Practice
by Blondegirl14
Summary: Kate has some trouble getting a certain someone out of her head. One-shot, R


Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, though I wish I did, because if I did actually own it, we the audience would seeing lots more gushy romance between these two :D

A/N: So, this is just a fun little one-shot that I wrote in school the other day, enjoy! Read and review por favor!

* * *

Through the still air, Kate Beckett could hear herself breath, deep steady breaths that came every few seconds. The tip of her finger rested against he trigger of her handgun, which was drawn out in front of her. BOOM, BOOM, and a few seconds later another one, BOOM! Three holes appeared in the paper right above where a person's eyes should be, each right next to the other two. As the smoke from her firearm cleared, Kate looked to see where her shots had landed. Target practice had become her regular stress relief in the last several weeks. Something about the solitude of the indoor range, the quiet between shots, and the best part of all, the ability of the play to allow her some times to think. And lore knew she had enough to think about. Like how every morning she found it both easier, and harder to get out of bed. Easier because she knew he'd already be at the office waiting for her, but harder because each morning she woke up and imagined he was laying in bed beside her. Kate found it extremely difficult to admit to herself a man she could barely stand, could have such a strong influence on her life. She'd been doing just fine without him, granted she'd been solving less cases, but still, her life had been normal. Now she was being taken to black tie events, having to dress to the nines in a dress that wasn't even hers, link her arm through his, and allow herself to be led around the floor. People were there with more money than Kate could even dream about. Hell, she'd been on the arm of a bonafied celebrity. The whole night had been mostly a blur, but there was one image of him she couldn't get out of her head.

She was used to seeing him in casual clothing, jeans and a loose fitting shirt. But him in that tux, it had made her realize just how out of his league she was. And that notion had been bothering her ever since that night two weeks ago. In fact, Kate had done her best to avoid direct contact with the author. It hadn't been easy, that was for sure. Castle, apparently, hadn't gotten the memo. He'd actually been making it harder for her to stop paying attention to him. He watched her more closely, his gaze often following her intently as she worked. The look in his eyes was beyond a general interest. There was more want, more desire now. Kate could feel her face increase in temperature each time she found his eyes on her. BOOM! She fired another shot, placing it precisely on the left shoulder. Castle had made it obvious that he was interested in her, that had been clear from day one. But Kate was wary of forming anything more than a casual friendship with the author. Not only was he arrogant, self centered, and annoying, but he was also a best selling author, and a father to boot. Jumping in with someone like that scared her beyond belief. Give her a murderous suspect and a gun any day thank you very much. She'd be in way over her head, and things would fall apart quickly, destroying their working relationship. But Castle was relentless. He would touch her arm ever so softly when he spoke with her. When they walked together down the hallway, he would brush his hand discreetly against hers. It was as if he knew what she was trying to do, and so was attempting to wear down her defenses. Kate hated to admit that he might be succeeding. She couldn't get involved with a man who acted like such a child.

But forcing herself to think this didn't keep her from imagining what her life would be like with him in it. They would wake up in the morning, his arm rested comfortably around her waist, his breath hot against the back of her neck. He would kiss her forehead and she would snuggle back against him, feeling the warmth of his body pressed against hers. Kate couldn't help but smile a bit as she reloaded her gun. In an instant though, she was focused again, forcing her mind back to what she was doing. After all, it wasn't very smart to let you mind wander when you were firing a gun. BOOM! Another shot, this one soundly in the abdomen. She could practically feel his hands on her face, caressing her skin and running through her hair. Now they were lower, tracing delicate patterns on her hips. With a start, Kate lowered her gun and yanked off her hearing and eye protection. This wasn't happening, she had to fight it. And with that, she grabbed her bag and headed quickly to her car, eager to go home and take the coldest shower she had ever taken.

* * *

A/N: This was a lot of fun to write, I hope it was as much fun for you to read :D


End file.
